


More and More

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Another wave of contractions is coming.





	More and More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Katniss grits her teeth as another wave of contractions comes. Her skin bubbles and boils despite her lack of clothing. Her hair curls and clings to every inch of bare, soaked skin. Still, she refuses braids and bows. 

Peeta murmurs apologies as he peels hair away from her forehead. Her birth, their child will not be touched by the games. 

“Is there anything I can do? Should I get more water?” He asks, lifting her hair away from her skin. 

Ice; water is a temporary relief. Ice to relieve the pressure. Ice to cool her down. 

More contractions are coming.


End file.
